Farming Cities
Farming is a hard concept to get initially, but with this info you will understand and love farming. Farming cities is a great way to obtain resources. There are a lot of cities that are producing resources but are no longer maintained by their owners. These are ideal for farming regularly. Send spies to determine the cities that are the best to farm. One spy to a city is plenty. You may be surprised by the number of resources available in very low level cities. If the resources reported by your spy meet your needs, send an attack, but pay attention to any troops that may be protecting the city and if you are unable to see last login, be sure you are not starting an alliance war (unless you are ready for that). Clairvoyance Clairvoyance is a Research found in the Science Center. The higher the levels, the more you can see with your spies when you use them. Spying may cause wars! Avoiding Wars The easiest way to do this is attack other alliances members that are inactive. Sometimes, if you're strong, you can attack active alliance mrmbers because they may be scared of you. Another way is to get your alliance and the other alliance to agree to a treaty, this may stop any wars. Other different alliance members might attack you because you let your guard down a little. How to Spy Send a spy to determine the city is the best to farm. You may be surprised by the number of resources available in some inactive cites. The reason you only send 1 spy is to see if the person is defending with spies. If your spy dies, then it will show how many you need to send the next time to kill all of them. General rule is to send twice as many as they have to ensure all of theirs die. Spies do not kill each other 1:1 so you will need to send extra. 2:1 ratio is generally enough to ensure you win. Farming Enemies When you are farming enemies, its better to have a Lvl 10 Clairvoyance as the Last Login time in the spy report will help you to determine whether the enemy is online or not. If he/she is online, the best option is either to send a Wraith Dragon or a force strong enough to cope with heavy defense. Many have send weak forces comprising mostly of transports and found the enemy walled to take out the troops, even after the spy reports indicated that the target was hiding. If you are weak, but in an alliance with powerful members, ask 3 or 4 of them to spy the target as well. This will unsettle the target and force him/her to hide. If you (and your alliance members) are not planning to ceasefire or warp or efficiently utilize the resouces, it would be better not to attack at all. The farmed resouces will be lost in the retaliatory strikes of the enemy alliance. If you would like to add photos of people farming, make sure all of the coords are hidden or they will be deleted. Click the "Add Photo" button in the bottom right corner to add them. Farm.jpg|Farm 418960 317569998279529 100000795942555 792052 1766378382 n.jpg 417871 340023299363587 100000677607145 1023204 780386514 n.jpg farm.jpeg|Farming Cities|linktext=banshees, farming, city 551408_209408962497040_100002838134609_328058_1230645603_n.jpg Dragons of Atlantis I.png|Farm Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay